Don't Speak
by xoproudlysoxo
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe were best friends ever since freshman year. It is senior year now and Kurt has a huge crush on Mr. Blaine Anderson. Does he feel the same way? Read more to find out:


Growing up there is always that best friend that you feel will always be there for you. That person is like a missing piece of you that you felt was always missing.

They were meant to be a huge part of your life. They will stick by your side through the good and the bad. No matter how your life turns out you can count on at least one person, your best friend.

For Kurt the person who was like that for him was Sebastian. They were best friends ever since freshman year and have been inseparable ever since.

In high school Kurt was constantly picked on for having a feminine voice and having a passion for the arts.

On the first day of freshman year a group of hockey players attacked him aside from the main staircase. Sebastian witnessed the fight and was appaled by their arrogance. He couldn't just sit there and watch them attack this poor guy.

He wanted to finally stick up for someone like no one had ever done for him. He dropped his chocolate brown leather book bag before running to the horrible hockey jocks.

"Hey", he yelled hollered. "What do you want Smythe? Do you want to help us kick this fairy's ass", one of the jocks chuckled.

Sebastian forced his fist right in the center of the jocks face. He fell to the ground covering his bloody nose. "What the hell man", the group yelled concerned.

The group ran away from them in fear without looking back. "Kurt, are you okay", he asked. "I'm better now. Thank you. You were my hero today", Kurt blushed.

"It was nothing, man. Hey, I'm Sebastian. It's a pleasure to finally meet the inspirational and stunning Kurt Hummel", he held out his hand for Kurt to shake.

"You're, stuck with me Smythe. We're going to be friends forever", Kurt said.

"It would be a pleasure, Hummel". From that day on the two boys were best friends and stuck up for each other in the dreadful halls of McKinley.

"Kurt, this is our Senior year it's going to be great! Aren't you excited? I heard our new Drama teacher is supposed to be really hot", Sebastian grinned. "You shouldn't be focusing on boys. Your education comes first".

"Why do you assume I like men", he winked. "Oh, it is quite obvious my friend. I don't know if you heard but I have the best gaydar", Kurt said. "Oh sure you do. Your guesses on Finn and Sam playing for your team were so accurate", he said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Oh hush", Kurt blushed. "Let's just go to Drama already I want to check out this new teacher", Sebastian smiled.

The two boys had drama for the last hour of their school day. They sat next to each other in their seats and anticipated for the rumored sexy teacher to accompany them. After five minutes from the bell ringing a short man with a head full of adorable curls walked in the room.

His name was Mr. Anderson and from the first glance Kurt was in awe. He couldn't help but just look into this man's dreamy milky way eyes. Kurt was too distracted in his teacher's adorableness that he didn't realize that Mr. Anderson had called on him.

"Dude, get out of your fantasy and pay attention", Sebastian nudged him. "Kurt Hummel, can you tell me something about yourself", Mr. Anderson asked.

"I love your eyes". The class broke out laughing. It didn't bother Kurt that they were laughing because these were the drama kids. They were all his friends and were very accepting of Kurt being who he was.

"Well thank you to everyone for letting me know a little more about you", the teacher blushed.

"Okay, class is over a little early for today since it is the first day of school and all. Enjoy being outside in the fresh air and singing your hearts out".

"Dude you so want to get in his pants". "I do not", Kurt whined. "Kurt, he asked you something about yourself. And what did you say? You didn't say oh I'm Kurt Hummel and I love dancing in tight pants. You said I love your eyes. But it's okay dude. At least I know you're a romantic".

"That's why we're friends. Someone needs to look out for you so you don't go around slutting it up with anyone who breathes", Kurt joked. "You got that right, Kurtsie".


End file.
